Rory and Tristan
by Tristanandrorylover09
Summary: not good at summaries so just please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated my story in a while. School just got out. And I went on a little vacation. So I haven't really had time to work on my story. But I have to repost it because I changed my email address so I have to re registrar. So I'm reposting this story that I had already posted. But I will update as soon as I get all of this typed up again cause I lost the disk that had it all typed on it. But I promise to update as much as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 This Morning and 2nd Period

Rory was really excited. Today was her first day starting Chilton. She was so happy that she would finally have a challenge in her school work. At Starshollow High she always finished her work a lot faster than any of the other students in her class. So know that she was going to Chilton this would be a challenge for her. Even though she was really going to miss her best friend Lane. The hardest thing right now for Rory would have to go to Starshollow High this year. Dean and she had just broken up about a week ago. She knew that when they got back together there wasn't really any chemistry between them. Even though she loved him she didn't love him the same way she did when they first started going out. She was still pretty upset about it but not nearly as upset as she was when it first happened. She thought since she was starting Chilton it was also time to start new relationships also. Little did Rory know that she would find somebody on the first day of school that liked her? Rory: Mom, are you ready? Lorelei: yeah almost Rory: well hurry, I'm going to be late meeting Headmaster Charleston. Lorelei: ok ready. Rory: good now come on. So they left the Gilmore house. They went to Luke's and got some coffee. Then they headed up to Chilton. They were a little early but Lorelei just dropped Rory off because she had to get to the Inn. So she went into the secretary's office. She didn't have to wait long for Headmaster Charleston to come out. Rory heard the door open and two guys voices one husky and one not. So she looked up. There in the door was this gorgeous looking guy he had tousled blonde hair and he had broad shoulders and looked pretty toned. Headmaster Charleston: And Mr. DuGrey I don't want this to ever happen again. Tristan: yes sir, it will never happen again I promise. Headmaster Charleston: good day Mr. DuGrey. Tristan: good day to you too, sir. Tristan's POV: I had just turned around out of Headmaster Charleston's office and there beautiful blue eyes were staring back at me. I couldn't believe she was gorgeous. Rory's POV: His eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue she had ever seen. She thought to herself he's gorgeous too. He had tousled blonde hair. He was toned and had broad shoulders. Headmaster Charleston: Ms. Gilmore are you ready to come in here. Rory: yes sir, I'm so sorry. Headmaster Charleston: well that's quite alright. So Tristan had walked out of the office thinking about that girl. He had caught her name Ms. Gilmore. He didn't know her first name but knowing her last would help some. So Rory was done talking to Headmaster Charleston. She had gotten her class schedule, her locker number and combination. She went to her locker not even noticing that the cute boy that was in the office this morning watching her. She got his last name which was DuGrey. But she didn't know his first name. But she was sure that he would find it out. She was thinking of him. Then she told her self to stop thinking about him. Your boyfriend and you just broke up it's to soon to be hooking up with someone already. She was so deep in thought about him that she didn't even notice him come over. Tristan: well hello there Mary. Rory recognized his voice from this morning. She turned around and closed her locker because she was finished in there. Rory: my name is Rory not Mary. Tristan: ok good to now Mary. Rory: Did you not just hear me my name is Rory not Mary. Tristan: oh no I did hear you but that's my nickname for you Mary. By this time Tristan had turned around to face Rory. So Rory's back was against the lockers. There were a few inches between Tristan and Rory. Rory was gonna flirt back with Tristan. Rory pulled Tristan closer to her and got up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear: Rory: Does this mean I have to come up with a nickname for you. Tristan had his arm around Rory's waist and his hand was on the small of her back. Tristan whispered in her ear: Tristan: yeah if you want. I'm sure I could give you some though if you have problems of thinking of some. Rory: no. that's ok I'm pretty sure I can think of one. Tristan: I'm sure you can. You are a pretty smart girl after all you are talking to me and all. Rory: why thank you. Yeah you're pretty smart yourself. But you are a little dumb too. Tristan: what do you mean by that? Rory: well you haven't kissed me or anything like that. Tristan: I didn't think you would want me too, Mary. Rory: why wouldn't I want you to? Tristan: well I don't now. I don't now why any girl wouldn't want to kiss me. I am good looking. Rory: yes you are. By the way, why do you call me Mary? Tristan: Because you look so innocent. Rory: oh ok just wondering. By this time there was no space between Rory and Tristan. Rory wasn't uncomfortable or trying to pull away or anything. She didn't understand why though. She felt this weird tingling feeling in her body when he was near. She felt it know and then this morning in Headmaster Charleston's office. Rory didn't give Tristan a chance to kiss her. She pulled him down to her. And she kissed him. She waited for him to respond. It took a couple of minutes of her teasing him with her tongue on his bottom lip. But then he finally responded. She couldn't believe it, that she was kissing some guy that she didn't even know. It was an amazing kiss. It was better than any of the kisses between her and Dean. She finally broke away when air was needed. Rory: OMG. I can't believe I just did that. Tristan: What's wrong? You can't believe you just did what. Rory: I can't believe that I just kissed you. I usually don't do things like this. Tristan: it's ok. Don't worry about it, Mary. How about we get to know each other. How about after school you come to my house and talk. Rory: yeah I guess that'll be fun. I just gotta call my mom and let her know. Tristan: well that's alright. What class do you have next? Rory was looking for her schedule. Rory: um, I have chemistry. What do you have? Tristan: Me too. But I'd rather make chemistry between us instead of going to class to learn about chemistry. I can teach chemistry a lot better. (Saying this with his famous smirk) 

_Rory: I bet you could Mr. DuGrey_

_Tristan: oh you don't trust me._

_Rory: no I don't even know you so why should I trust you._

_Tristan: Because for 1) you already kissing me and for 2) everyone should trust me. _

_Rory: oh than ok I'm sure I can learn to trust you then._

_Tristan: that's what I thought._

_Rory: well you're kind of getting ahead of yourself ain't cha._

_Tristan: just a little but than again that's me._

_Rory: I see, see that's why I want to get to know you better before we start making out again._

_Tristan: awww, do we have too. I'd rather do the making out sessions._

By this time Tristan could really tell that he really like this girl. He never thought that I girl would do this to him. When she was near him, he had this weird tingling feeling do through his body. It had happened this morning and right now. And he definitely felt it when she kissed him. He never thought that a girl would ever do that to him. But then again it felt good that a girl could do that to him. So they went to chemistry together. He had his arm around his waist. She got a lot of stares from the girls and Tristan got a lot of slaps on the shoulder or thumbs up. They walked into chemistry class the same way. They got a lot more stares and glare more towards Rory then Tristan. She didn't understand neither.

_Teacher: Class, we have a new student with us. Will you please stand up Ms. Gilmore?_

Rory stood up.

_Teacher: class this is Lorelei Gilmore_

_Rory: I like to go by Rory_

_Teacher: ok Rory you may be seated._

So Rory sat down. She and Tristan sat together. Tristan sat behind her. All class period he would tickle her neck by breathing on it or taking his pen running it across her neck slowly. She was laughing and trying not to laugh loudly so she wouldn't get caught by the teacher. They say through class. Then they bell finally rang signaling time for lunch.

_Next time: what will happen at lunch?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 Lunch**

**So Tristan and Rory went to lunch together. Tristan's arm around her waist they decided that they were gonna go and eat lunch outside together but Tristan wanted Rory to meet his friends first. So they went through the line and get their food.**

_Tristan: Come on Rory._

_Rory: ok_

**They walked up to the table and stood there. While all his friends were talking.**

_Tristan: hey guys. This is Rory. Rory this is everyone. Everyone includes Duncan, Bowmen, Paris, Madeline, and Louise._

_Everyone: Hey Rory._

_Rory: hey_

_Madeline: ain't you guys gonna sit down?_

_Tristan: no we're gonna eat outside._

_Madeline: ok whatever. We'll catch up with you later then._

_Rory: ok._

**So they went outside and ate their lunch in silence. Then they threw away their trash and sat on a bench. Rory finally broke the silence.**

_Rory: so, let's talk_

_Tristan: ok. What do you want to talk about?_

_Rory: well let's talk about you then talk about me_

_Tristan: sounds good. So what do you want to know about me?_

_Rory: well first of all how come this morning about to 2nd period. I got a bunch of stares and glares from all the girls._

_Tristan: because their jealous and also cause I'm known as the King of Chilton._

**He couldn't believe that he just told her that.**

_Rory: how come your own as the King of Chilton if you don't mind me asking?_

_Tristan: because I have a reputation of sleeping with over half of the girls in Chilton._

_Rory: Well is it true?_

_Tristan: No, I've only slept with 5 or 6 of them._

_Rory: then why don't you tell everyone the truth._

_Tristan: because I just can't I don't know why. But I just can't._

_Rory: But Tristan you just told me and you've only known me for a couple of hours._

_Tristan: I know but I feel different around you. I feel that I can tell you anything._

_Rory: I know what you mean._

_Tristan: oh and everyone thinks that every girl I'm with is just another one of my conquests._

_Rory: is that what you consider me?_

_Tristan: No not anymore. Even though I don't know anything about you. I don't consider you one of my conquests. At first I did but not anymore. Ok let's change the subject know please._

_Rory: ok._

_Tristan: so what do you want to know about me?_

_Rory: umm, I don't know. What do you want to tell me?_

_Tristan: well umm, let's see. I don't really get along with my parents. Their always on business trips. So I'm usually home by myself. Which is cool but then again it's boring because I'm home alone in that big empty house._

_Rory: I'm sorry to hear that. I'm real close to my mom we're best friends. We tell each other everything. We talk about everything too._

_Tristan: oh that's cool. What about your dad?_

_Rory: well he doesn't live with us. He's married to this women Shelly and has a baby named Georgia._

_Tristan: so you parents got a divorce?_

_Rory: No, they were never married. My mom had me when she was 16. My grandfather insisted that my dad marry my mom but my mom didn't want to marry my dad. _

_Tristan: oh, I'm sorry._

**Rory didn't feel uncomfortable at all telling Tristan any of this. She didn't know why though. **

_Rory: well it's alright. We still talk and everything. My mom moved on too. She's dating Luke. He's been more of a father-figure to me than my real dad. He owns a coffee shop in my town._

_Tristan: well that's cool. In order to know him you and your mom must drink a lot of coffee._

_Rory: yeah we do. We're addicted to it._

_Tristan: oh well, that's cool I guess I like coffee but not as much as you and your mom I'm guessing._

_Rory: yeah I don't think that anyone likes coffee as much as me and my mom._

_Tristan: that's what I was guessing. Ok umm, let's see what's your favorite movie?_

_Rory: that's real easy. I love Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. What's yours?_

_Tristan: umm, I don't really have one._

_Rory; ok that's cool too. What's your favorite color?_

_Tristan: Royal blue and hunter green._

_Rory: oh those are cool colors. Mine is blue._

_Tristan: really I would have thought pink was your favorite color._

_Rory; No, I'm not really a pink kind of person._

_Tristan: you could have fooled me._

_Rory: nope. What's your favorite drink?_

_Tristan: umm, probably Dr. Pepper. You don't have to tell me your. I already know it, its coffee, right? What's your favorite food?_

_Rory: right. Umm, probably ice cream. What about you?_

_Tristan: umm, probably cereal._

_Rory: cool what's your favorite kind?_

_Tristan: I don't know I have a lot of favorites._

_Rory: well ok them. So what else can we talk about?_

_Tristan: I don't know._

**Tristan had his arm around Rory's shoulders. Tristan couldn't help himself. He leaned down ad captured her lips with his. She responded willingly. He brought her bottom lip into his mouth and teasing it rubbing his tongue against basically begging for entrance into her mouth. Within a second she let his tongue explore her mouth. He tasted all of her mouth just about every inch until they had to break away when oxygen became a problem. Rory's lips were a little swollen from Tristan sucking on them. Tristan let her enter his mouth and let her explore his mouth this time. She tasted the inside of his mouth. Then they were fighting over control in each other's mouths. Until Tristan broke away and started kissing her jaw line down to her neck. She let out a little moan and Tristan smirked as he bit her neck. He bit a little too hard because she jumped. He blew on the spot he just bit he could already see the purple coming through.**

**By this time Rory was sitting on his lap and one of Tristan's hands was on her hip and the other on was on her thigh up under her skirt. He was still kissing her neck until she grabbed his head and brought it up to her lips and she began sucking and biting on his lower lips. **

**This took him by surprise. She moved over to his ear and started biting his ear and sucking on some parts she went from top to bottom. Then she got right his ear and started kissing and nibbling there. He let out a moan this was his weak spot. He let out a couple more small moans and she smirked at this. She moved down to his neck and started sucking and nibbling and blowing in certain spots where she could see purple starting to come through.**

**So Tristan had about 3 hickies and Rory had one. But how this was going Tristan thought that he and Rory would have more by tonight. But they would be more noticeable by tomorrow. They were kissing again Tristan deepened the kiss open again and entered her mouth. They were interrupted by the bell signaling that lunch was over.**

_Tristan: well we have to get to class even though I'd rather sit here and kiss you all day long._

_Rory: yeah I guess. That sounds good right about know and usually I love going to class._

_Tristan: (giving his famous smirk). Yeah I have that effect on ladies it's just my charm that I have._

_Rory: yeah I'm sure. I just can't wait to find out more about your charm at your house tonight._

_Tristan: yeah and we wouldn't have any interruptions either. My parents are out of town lucky us,_

_Rory: yeah lucky us._

**So they went to class. They found out that they have all the same classes together. Which was kind of bad? Because then they definitely wouldn't be able to get each other out of their minds especially when Tristan sat behind her in all her classes.**

_Next time: what will happen in 3rd and 4th periods?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 3rd and 4th periods**

**So after their little make out session outside they went to their next class. They had all the same classes. Which wasn't all that bad but Tristan sat behind her in all of her classes and tickled her neck. So they went through 3rd and 4th periods. People seemed like nothing happened between to two. But they knew that they couldn't stop thinking about each other. Everyone ended up noticing something was up between Tristan and Rory. They noticed how spaced they both were. They were finally waiting for 4th period bell to ring. They only had 1 minute left. Then the bell rang breaking Tristan and Rory out of the daze that they were both in. So then Rory went to her locker and was met by a husky voice in her ear.**

_Tristan: you ready, Mare._

_Rory: yeah come on_

**Rory had already called her mom and told her that she was going over to Tristan's house. Tristan was gonna bring her home later that night. So they went to Tristan's Porsche. Tristan opened the passengers' side door to let Rory in the whet and got in the drivers' side and Tristan drove to his house. **

_Next time: what will happen at Tristan's house and what won't happen?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 Tristan's House Part 1**

**They pulled up in front of Tristan's house. Tristan got out and when around to the passengers side and opened Rory's door for her. They walked inside.**

_Tristan: well this is my house_

_Rory: it's beautiful_

_Tristan: yeah I guess it's alright to live in. but it's also so big when you are here by yourself with no one here but you, maids, and butlers._

_Rory: (flirty) well I'm here with you, doesn't that count for something?_

_Tristan: (smirking) yeah it counts for a lot,_

_Rory: so I do get a grand tour, don't I?_

_Tristan: yeah if you want one_

_Rory: yes I do want one_

_Tristan: well ok._

**Tristan led her through his house showing her each room the on the first floor. He would normally take a girl straight to his room but he wasn't going to do that to Rory.**

**They ended up back in the living room they say on the couch. Rory started to get up. Tristan stopped her.**

_Tristan: (smirking) where are you going, Mare?_

_Rory: to go and find one other room that I want to see._

**So Rory walked out and started looking for the stairs. Once she found them she walked up the stairs and started walking down that hallway. She seen an open door and she figured it was Tristan's room because it was royal blue and some hunter green in it also. So she walked in and started looking around. She could feel his presence so she turned around and saw Tristan leaning on the door frame with a smirk from ear to ear on his face.**

_Tristan: well Ms. Gilmore why are you snooping in my bedroom?_

_Rory: I just wanted to see your bedroom and it didn't look like that you were going to show it to me anytime soon. So I came looking for it._

_Tristan: well ok then. But I had a reason why I didn't show you my room. It's not like I didn't want to show you my room trust me I did._

_Rory: well would you mind telling me your reason_

_Tristan: my reason is that all the other girls that I was with or whatever I brought straight up to my room, and I told myself that I wasn't going to do that to you, Mare._

_Rory: oh, well I don't care about all those other girls. I'm not like those other girls if I don't want to do something I'm not going to it._

_Tristan: I know that but I just thought that you wouldn't want to come up to my room._

_Rory: well I don't care about those other girls._

**She said this as she went and lied down on his bed.**

**Tristan thought to himself that she looks so good on my bed. So he went over to his bed and lied down next to her but her head was at the foot of the bed and his head was at the head board. She moved up so her head was near his. He went to go and kiss her but she moved that took Tristan by surprise.**

**Rory sat on his lap and started kissing him. She was nibbling on his bottom lip. She moved down to his weak spot on his neck right below his ear. He let a moan escape his mouth.**

_Tristan: Rory?_

_Rory: yeah Tris?_

_Tristan; I….I…..need you._

**Rory was smirking that she could do this to him. She moved up to his ear and nibbled and sucked on his earlobe. She broke away.**

_Rory: ok before this gets anymore passionate or anything can I have a t-shirt and shorts or whatever so I can change out of my uniform. _

_Tristan: yeah sure_

**He threw her one of his t-shirts. She went into the bathroom and changed. He also changed. He changed into a pair of shorts and a white wife-beater. She came out. She looked Tristan up and down. He noticed this and smirked.**

_Tristan: So, Mare, you like what you see?_

_Rory: no not really._

**That took Tristan by surprise since he had seen her looking him up and down.**

**Rory walked up to him and started moving his wife-beater off he finished because he was too tall for her.**

**Rory was looking him up and down again.**

_Rory: now I like what I see._

**Tristan was now looking her up and down. Even though his t-shirt was too big for her she still looked really cute in it. His shirt was big enough not to show anything.**

**She didn't mind that she only had her pink lacy thong on and his t-shirt. But he didn't know that she had a thong on. **

**So she went over to his bed and sat there. Tristan went back over to the bad and leaned up against the head board. Rory climbed on his lap. Within a couple minutes they were kissing. He soon moved one of his hands up onto her thigh. He slowly moved his hand up to her hip and around her lower back. That's when he figured out she had a thong on. He started playing with the very tip of it. They both broke away when they needed oxygen. He left his hand around her lower back playing with the top of her thong. It tickled and very once in a while she'd wince because he'd tug on the top of it. **

_Rory: hey I don't care that you're playing with my thong but don't tug so hard it does hurt a little._

_Tristan: ok sorry_

**So he brought her head down to him and started kissing and biting her lower lip. He picked Rory up and moved her on the bed beside him. They didn't break away. Tristan gently lied on top of her and his hands moved on to her hips and grabbed her thing and started to move it down slowly. She didn't break away so he kept going. He brought his hands back up to her thighs and was rubbing the inside of the, and she willingly parted her legs. He brought his hands up slowly. He had told himself that he wasn't going to do this to Rory but she was willingly letting him. He moved to kissing her neck. She let out a little moan.**

_Rory: (whispering) Tristan!_

_Tristan: yeah_

_Rory: I wan you know!_

_Tristan: are you sure?_

_Rory: yes._

**Tristan inserted two fingers in her pussy. Her pussy was really wet. She gasped as he entered her. He couldn't believe how tight she was. He knew she was a virgin so she would be tight. But all the other girls he was with had experience. So to loosen her up he inserted his ring finger. So now he had 3 fingers in her. She gasped. But he noticed her get looker. So he took his fingers out. And moved his hands up to her stomach up under her shirt. He started moving her shirt up when he felt her hands on his boxers. Then she moved and pushed Tristan on the bed so now Rory was on top of him. She moved his boxers down and Tristan moved back on top of her. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 Tristan's House Part 2**

**_Sorry about the cliffhanger guys but I wanted to keep you guys interested in my story._**

**So know Tristan was back on top of Rory. His hands on her stomach under her shirt and he was pulling it up slowly. He was kissing her neck and the shirt was right below her chest. He broke away and looked at her. She looked at him back and her eyes said everything. They told him that she wanted this. So he pulled off her shirt. And started kissing her stomach. And worked his way up to her right tit and ran his tongue around her nipple. He felt her nipple getting hard. He was softly sucking on it and bit a little harder. He smirked when he heard his name escape her mouth a couple times. He could tell by how she was saying his name that she wanted this. So he moved from her nipple to right beside it and started sucking there only harder than on her nipple and bit hard harder also. He could see purple coming up but he kept on sucking. By this time he had his hands on her hips. Then he put them on her thighs and she parted them. He inserted two fingers she was still loose but he kept them in her a little longer and was just massaging her inside with his fingers. He could feel her orgasm. He inserted another finger. She wasn't completely dry but she wasn't as wet as she was before so he kept massaging until she cum. He felt her cum so he took his fingers out and not a second less she handed him a condom. She had seen one before on his night stand so she handed it to him. He opened it and put it on. He was a little hard but he knew he would become harder when he entered her. But before he did. He moved up. And he felt himself harden as he touched the inside of her leg. He entered her and she gasped because it did hurt. But her body got used to it and settled down and relaxed. It felt real good to have him inside her. He moved up and started kissing her and biting her lower lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair that relaxed him. She rolled over on top of him and started kissing his mouth and moved down kissing his jaw line, neck, and started kissing his chest as she grinded her hips into his. She didn't do it all that soft either. She was licking, sucking, nibbling, and biting his chest and stomach. He moved a little and let himself out of her. Then he pulled Rory up to look at him. They looked into each other's eyes. They broke their gazes and Tristan rolled back over on top of Rory. She looked at him and parted her legs. He entered her once again. He only stayed in for a couple of minutes. He let himself out of her and rolled over. They got under the blankets and Tristan put his arms around Rory and Rory cuddled into the embrace. It was only about 4:00. They feel asleep like that. Tristan woke up it was 6:30. He looked over at Rory. She was all cuddled up into his embrace. She looked so peaceful. He thought about calling her Mary at school it would be weird but he didn't want to call her Magdalena. Because then everyone would be specious. He was taken out of his daze when he felt Rory moving around. He looked down at her and kissed her cheek.**

_Tristan: Hey, Mare._

**Rory was still happy. She had a smile mile wide on her face. **

_Rory: Hey, Tris._

_Tristan: So why is your smile so big? (Smirking)_

_Rory; well I don't know. I wake up in your arms and I had sex with you. I'm guessing that's why my smile is so big._

_Tristan: ok, that's what I thought, Mare._

_Rory: Now, Tris, you know that I'm not a Mary anymore, Bible Boy._

_Tristan: I know but you're my Mary._

_Rory: oh ok._

**She reached up and kissed him. He leaned down so now she was flat against the bed. He rubbed his tongue over her lower lip begging for entrance. She granted. So his tongue was in her mouth exploring it like it was the first time his tongue was ever in her mouth. He got on top of her and grinded his hips into hers. That made her arch up. They finally broke away.**

_Rory: (smirking) I love making out with you and all but I'm gonna go take a shower. (Really smirking now)_

_Tristan: ok._

**He was up off the bed right behind her. She knew he was and didn't mind that he was following her into the shower. So they went into the bathroom and into the shower.**

**They were finished they got towels and put them around their bodies. Then they grabbed their clothes that were scattered around his room. She grabbed her thong and also put his boxers over then. She was smirking. Then she bent down and pulled her thong off and took it off but still had Tristan's boxers on. Rory dangled them in Tristan's face then put them in his drawer with all his boxers. He looked surprised. She just smirked. She put Tristan's shirt back on. He had to go into his boxer drawer to get a new pair since Rory had those on.**

_Rory: Tris, I need a pair of shorts. _

**So Tristan gave Rory a pair of shorts to wear. Then he put on shorts and a t-short. They walked out the door. Tristan was bringing Rory home.**

_Next time: what will Lorelei say?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 Lorelei**

**So Tristan drove Rory home. When they got there Lorelei wasn't home yet. So they went inside and decided to watch television. Tristan sat down on the couch and Rory lied down slowly and carefully she was sore. Tristan noticed.**

_Tristan: are you ok?_

_Rory: yeah just a little sore, you know from being deflowered._

_Tristan: yeah, I'm sorry. It'll be ok?_

_Rory: yeah it will be, that's fine I knew that I'd be sore_

_Tristan: sorry, I'm not used to sleeping with girls that have not had experience._

_Rory: that's ok. It was amazing_

_Tristan: well you're welcome if that was a thank you._

_Rory: yeah it was._

**So Tristan sat on the couch and Rory lied down. Tristan put his hand on her stomach and they stayed like that watching television. It was about 7:00 by now. They ended up falling asleep but Rory was between Tristan's legs with his arms around her waist. They both had really big smiles on their faces. Lorelei walked in a little curious because there was a car in her driveway that she didn't now. She was walked in when she noticed she daughter sleeping on the couch with some boy. She thought to herself that must be Tristan. Rory did tell her that Tristan was bringing her home. It was about 7:30 now. She decided that she was gonna let them sleep. She turned off the television. Put a blanket over Rory and wrote Rory a note. Then she left.**

**Rory woke up and felt two strong arms around her. She felt safe. She then realized who they belonged too. She gently moved Tristan's arms from around her waist and moved the blanket back over Tristan's legs. Then she went into the kitchen and saw her mom's note:**

_Ror,_

_ Hey got home about 7:30. Seen you and I'm guessing that was Tristan sleeping. So I left you guys to sleep. Went to Luke's for dinner. Come by when you guys wake up. I want to meet Tristan._

_Love,_

_ Mom._

**Rory finished reading the note. Then went and checked on Tristan he was still asleep. So she went into her room and started to change. She took off Tristan's shorts then his boxers. She put a thong on then some tight low-rise blue jeans. She took off Tristan's shirt and started to put on a bra when she heard Tristan clear his throat. She jumped.**

_Tristan: what you jumping, Mare?_

_Rory: you scared me_

_Tristan: what don't I help you with that? (Smirking)_

**So Tristan walked over and snapped her bra in the back for her. Then brought his hands around to the front and placed them on her chest and cupped her tits. Gently massaging them. He turned her around and placed his hands on her hips. He brought his hands to the front of her jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them and pulled them down just a little and rested his hands on her hips and started playing with her thong. He then pulled her pants back up and zipped them and buttoned them back up. He started kissing her. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. She ran her tongue in and out of his mouth a few times teasing him. then she started to nibble on his bottom lip. She moved from his mouth and kissed his neck and licking and sucking in certain spots. She moved back up to his mouth. He then moved down her jaw line to her neck kissing and licking the whole way down. She couldn't believe that this guy knew for about a week and a half. Every time Tristan kissed her she got this tingling feeling where ever he kissed her. She never felt this with Dean. Rory led Tristan over to her bed. He followed her lead without breaking contact with her neck. She tilted her head so she exposed more skin for him to kiss. He moved down to her chest but it was right under her chin. She broke away from him kissing her neck.**

_Rory: ok. As much as I like you kissing my neck. My mom wants to meet you. She wants us to go to Luke's and get some dinner_

_Tristan: ok._

Giving her one last kiss then getting up from being on top of her and off the bed, letting her up so she could get a shirt.

**So she got a shirt. Then she put a hoodie over it.**

**Tristan and Rory left the Gilmore house. Rory laced her fingers with Tristan's that made Tristan smirk. They walked hand in hand over to Luke's.**

**They walked into Luke's. The bell over the door rang and everyone looked over at the two teenagers. Lorelei went over to Rory. **

_Lorelei: hey babe._

Lorelei hugged Rory.

_Rory: hey mom._

Lorelei sat in the booth. Rory and Tristan sat in the booth across from her. _Rory: mom, this is Tristan. Tristan, this is my mom, Lorelei._

_Tristan: hello Lorelei._

_Lorelei: Hello Tristan. Rory I see that you told him to call me Lorelei._

_Rory: yeah I did. I warned him._

_Lorelei: that's my girl. Luke, come here._

**Luke walked over.**

**Before Lorelei could say anything:**

_Luke: No more coffee, Lorelei. You've already have had 4 cups here. And knowing you, you've had more than that before you got here._

_Lorelei: please._

**But before Luke could answer. Rory cut in.**

_Rory: I want a cup of coffee Luke. Tristan?_

**Tristan nodded.**

_Rory: yeah Tristan wants coffee too._

**So Luke walked away before Lorelei could say anything else. He returned back with Rory and Tristan's coffee.**

**In unison Rory and Tristan thanked Luke. Tristan pushed his coffee towards Lorelei once Luke went into the back.**

_Tristan: Here Lorelei, I'm not a big coffee drinker. _

_Lorelei: oh, I like him. He's a keeper._

**Rory laughed. Tristan just sat there grinning.**

_Lorelei: Luke, we need a coke for Tristan._

_Luke: but he ordered coffee._

**Now noticing that Rory and Lorelei were drinking coffee and Tristan wasn't drinking anything. So Luke brought Tristan some soda. They drank their drinks and left. They walked back to the Gilmore house. Lorelei in front and Tristan and Rory holding hands in back of Lorelei. **

_Next time: what will happen next?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 Lorelei's talk**

**So they get back to the Gilmore house. Tristan and Rory sit together on the couch while Lorelei sits on the table. They sit there for a couple minutes in silence. Lorelei broke the silence.**

_Lorelei: ok. Tristan tell me about yourself._

_Tristan: well I live in Hartford. With my mom and dad and I got to Chilton. That's basically my life._

_Lorelei: ok. Umm, so by how you guys are all over each other and how you guys have big smiles on your faces. You've either done something, or thinking about doing something, or you guys may be boyfriend and girlfriend. So either you or Tristan better tell me. And Rory you know that you can tell me everything. We always had this friendship._

**Rory looks at Tristan and nods.**

_Rory: umm, well mom I know that I can tell you anything. But please promise that you won't get mad about this._

_Lorelei: I won't I promise. So tell me._

_Rory: ok mom well….me and Tristan umm, had…we had sex._

**Lorelei just sat there for a minute trying to understand what her daughter just said.**

_Rory: are you going to say anything?_

**Tristan and Rory had big smiles on their faces but they quickly faded with Lorelei didn't say anything.**

_Lorelei: yeah sorry. I'm just trying to comprehend what you just said. _

_Rory: I said that me and Tristan—_

_Lorelei: (cutting her off) I now what you said. I just can't believe that my 16 year old daughter had sex with someone that she doesn't even now. That's all._

_Rory: I know that I don't know him but I felt different with him then I felt him Dean. _

**Tristan just looked at her when she told her mother that. Knew that he felt something different whenever he was around her but he didn't know how she felt know he knew.**

_Lorelei: but you guys were safe right?_

**Before Rory could say anything Tristan jumped in really quick**

_Tristan: yes. We were safe. You don't have to worry about that. I'm sorry Lorelei._

_Lorelei: ok at least you were safe._

_Tristan: ok and I feel the same way about Rory. I know I don't her but I have a different feeling whenever I'm around her. And I know that she was a virgin. And she knows that I have been experienced. And I tired to go as easy as I could because I don't want anything to hurt Rory. Including me. I promise._

_Lorelei: well I understand. Rory are you sore._

_Rory: yeah I am but I'm gonna be alright_

_Lorelei: yeah you will. Not to embarrass you or Tristan. But Rory you're going on birth control._

_Rory: ok. I can deal with that._

**Tristan just sat there listening. Lorelei went into the kitchen and left Rory and Tristan in the living room.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 at Rory's House**

_Tristan: Rory can I ask you something?_

_Rory: yeah sure_

_Tristan: did you mean what you said about you had different feelings around me then you did around Dean?_

_Rory; yeah did you mean it too._

_Tristan: yeah, I also meant what I said that I didn't want anything to hurt you._

_Rory: I like that._

_Tristan: I'm happy. Can I ask you one more question?_

_Rory: yeah sure what is it?_

_Tristan: would you do out with me?_

_Rory: what do you mean? Like boyfriend/girlfriend or just out on a date?_

_Tristan: boyfriend/girlfriend._

**Rory sat there looking at Tristan first at his eyes then concentrating on his lips. She then captured his lips. She was surprised that he didn't kiss back. She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth and lips. Signaling him back.**

_Tristan: I take that as a yes._

_Rory: I take that as your right._

**Tristan captured her lips in his. Deepening the kiss. He tightened his grip on her hips. He wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair. They broke away when they needed air. And also when they heard someone clear their throat.**

_Lorelei: yeah hey I'm back_

_Rory: sorry mom_

_Lorelei: that's alright. So what are you guys?_

_Rory: boyfriend/girlfriend._

_Lorelei: I didn't catch your last name Tristan. What is it?_

_Tristan: DuGrey._

_Lorelei: that sounds really familiar._

_Tristan: well my mom's name is Faith. And my dads name is Chris and my grandfather is JanLan._

_Lorelei: I thought that your last name sounds familiar. I think I went to school with your dad._

_Tristan: well I'll see. I'll ask him when I get home._

_Lorelei: oh ok. So you guys going to stay, you wanna watch some movies, or are you going to show Tristan around town._

_Rory: I don't know. Tristan what do you want to do?_

_Tristan; I don't care whatever you wanna do._

_Rory: well it's only 8:00. What time do you have to be home?_

_Tristan: well whenever. But if I need to I can sleep here because I have a uniform in the back of my car. But that's if your mom doesn't mind._

_Lorelei: no I don't mind._

_Rory: ok, so not that's settled. Do you wanna go for a walk? Then we can go to Doose's and pick up some stuff then come back here and watch movies._

_Tristan: yeah, that sounds great._

**So they got up. They walked out of the house. Tristan's arm wrapped around Rory's waist. They walked about town for a little while in silence. They were just enjoying each other's company. They both had smiles on their faces just being with each other. They finally got to the bridge where Rory always when to read or be by herself just to think. Tristan sat down with his legs hanging off. Rory sat down next to him. They still hadn't said anything to one another. Tristan looked at Rory and was watching her. She was staring out in the water. Not even noticing Tristan staring at her. She was in real deep thought. Tristan finally broke the silence.**

_Tristan: hey, Ror, what's wrong?_

**Putting two fingers under her chin making her look at him.**

_Rory: Nothing. Just thinking_

_Tristan: (his famous smirk) about me right._

_Rory: not just about you about us but of course you're in there._

_Tristan: that's what it thought. So what are really thinking about?_

_Rory: us. I already told you that._

_Tristan: I know that. But what about us?_

_Rory: not really us more about you_

_Tristan: I knew it. What about me though? Rory just tell me instead of stalling. Please._

_Rory: how are you going to act in school? Because you are known as the King of Chilton. And I mean I'm new and everything. Everyone's probably gonna think that I'm one of your newest conquests. Tristan I don't want that. I don't want to be one of your conquests. I want to be your girlfriend._

**Rory was on the verge of tears. She could feel them in her eyes. But she held them back. She wasn't looking at Tristan anymore. She was looking back into the water.**

**Tristan took his fingers and put them under her chin and made her look at him.**

_Tristan: I don't care what everyone else says. I want you to be my girlfriend. And I want to be your boyfriend. And your not one of my conquests. Don't you trust me?_

_Rory: yes I trust you. And I'm happy that you want me to be your girlfriend and that you want to be my boyfriend._

_Tristan: well I'm happy too._

**By this time Rory was crying. Tristan wrapped his arms about her just holding her. Rory was crying into his chest. She stopped after a couple of minutes.**

_Rory: Tristan?_

_Tristan: yeah_

_Rory: have you ever been in a real relationship before. I'm not trying to be mean or anything. I'm just asking._

_Tristan: only once and after she broke up with me that's when I took the player thing._

_Rory: oh ok, just asking. But again not trying to be mean but id you need help in this relationship jut ask. I mean I don't know everything but I do know some things and I'm sure you do to._

_Tristan: ok thanks. I know you're not trying to be mean or anything. But come on let's go and get some stuff to eat then go back to your house and watch some of your favorite movies._

_Rory: ok._

**She placed a soft kiss on his lips. She stood up and left Tristan sitting there. He sat there for a minute. Rory hid behind a tree and waiting for Tristan to come by. He came by she waited for him to go by before she jumped out. She made sure she did it quietly. So he wouldn't hear her. She grabbed him from behind. She felt him just a little. **

_Rory: got cha._

_Tristan: yes you did._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

_Rory: Mom, we're back._

**Lorelei could tell something was wrong with Rory and that she had been crying.**

_Lorelei: Babe, what's wrong. Why've you been crying?_

_Rory: mom, I'm fine._

_Lorelei: ok. Well you pick out the movies and me and Tristan will get the snacks ready._

_Rory: ok, mom._

**Tristan took the bags from Rory. And went into the kitchen following Lorelei.**

_In the Kitchen:_

**Lorelei and Tristan were silent for a few minutes until Lorelei broke the silence.**

_Lorelei: Tristan what was wrong with Rory._

_Tristan: we ran into Dean at Doose's. Whoever Dean is. And he started saying crap. He told me get out of his town and take my hoe with me, meaning take Rory with me and leave._

_Lorelei: she hasn't mentioned Dean to you yet?_

_Tristan: no why what about him?_

_Lorelei: he's a jerk know. I can't believe that he called Rory a hoe. I'm gonna get him. But not he was Rory's ex-boyfriend._

_Tristan: yeah I figured that out. But what's the deal with him._

_Lorelei: well he had broken up with Rory. But he has basically blamed her for their break-up when she hasn't even talked to him since it all happened._

_Tristan: oh ok. I'm not really worried about him. But do you mind can you finish up here while I talk to Rory. _

_Lorelei: no._

_Tristan: thanks Lorelei._

_Lorelei: no thank you_

_In the living room:_

**Rory was busy look at the movies and didn't notice Tristan come in the room. He came up behind her and grabbed her hips and she jumped.**

_Tristan whispered in her ear: _

_Can we talk outside for a minute?_

_Rory: yeah sure._

**They walked outside and Tristan say on the swing and Rory sat next to him.**

_Tristan: Rory, please tell me what's the deal with Dean._

_Rory: I don't know the deal with him. He broke up with me and he blames me for the break up._

**By the time she finished saying this she was off the swing and standing near the front door. Her back facing Tristan. She was gonna start crying in a matter of minutes. Tristan got up off the swing and walked towards Rory. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin between her neck and her shoulder. But she didn't start crying. **

_Tristan: well it doesn't matter. I'm sorry if I upset you. I got you know, he can't have you. And I'm gonna make sure he doesn't hurt my girl, ok._

_Rory: ok, Tristan thank you so much._

_Tristan: your welcome baby._

_Rory: I like the sound of that._

_Tristan: well I'm glad because I like calling you that because you are my baby._

**Rory had turned around by this time and Tristan still had his arms wrapped around her waist. Rory had her arms wrapped around Tristan's neck. Tristan leaned forward and kissed Rory softly and quickly on the lips.**

_Tristan: ok know that, that's settled let's go watch some movies._

_Rory: ok._

**They walked inside and found Lorelei sitting on the couch. She had already put out all of the snacks on the coffee table. Rory and Tristan walked into the living room. Lorelei looked up. **

_Lorelei: hey guys._

_Tristan and Rory: hey._

_Lorelei: what movies did you pick Rory?_

_Rory: I picked Fast and the Furious, Sweet Home Alabama, and Mean Girls._

_Lorelei: cool we have to watch Mean Girls first_

_Rory: of course, it wouldn't be a movie night it we didn't watch Mean Girls first._

_Lorelei: yes I know_

_Tristan: I know I'm here with two girls know, especially if we're gonna watch Mean Girls and Sweet Home Alabama. But I like Fast and the Furious, we're gonna watch that one second right, please._

_Lorelei: yeah._

_Tristan: cool_

_Rory: ok come on let's watch Mean Girls._

**Tristan sat on the floor and had his back up against the couch. Rory went and put Mean Girls in the DVD player. Then Rory sat down on the floor between Tristan's legs. Tristan rested his hands on Rory's arms. Rory rested her hands on his knees. They watched Mean Girls. Of course Lorelei and Rory being them selves repeated lines that they knew really well. Tristan just laughed and listened to Rory and Lorelei and watched the movie. Mean Girls had ended and they were watching Fast and the Furious. Tristan and Rory were still lying on the floor. Lorelei was lying on the couch. Tristan looked down at Rory to find her fast asleep. Tristan smiled. He looked up at Lorelei to find her smiling at Tristan smiling and Rory sleeping. **

_In a whisper:_

_Tristan: do you want me to carry her into her room._

_Lorelei: that would be great Tristan if you don't mind of course._

_Tristan: no of course not._

**So Tristan moved so he could stand up and picked Rory up really gently. Lorelei watched Tristan pick Rory up. She knew that he was really in love with her daughter. She thought to herself. She especially saw it when he picked Rory up so gently.**

**Tristan: pulled down the covers a little and then lied Rory down then covered her and kissed her on her forehead and then once softly on her lips. **

**This woke her up.**

_Rory: (in a sleepy voice) Tristan are you gonna stay._

**Rory pushed over and moved the blankets so he could come in.**

_Tristan: I don't think that would be a good idea. I don't think that your mom would like that idea to much either._

**Lorelei had turned off the TV and went to go tell Tristan that she was going to bed when she heard this.**

_Lorelei: you guys I'm going to bed._

**Lorelei walked into Rory's room and went over to her bed and leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead.**

_Lorelei: Tristan, I don't care if you sleep in here with Rory. I trust her and I trust you._

_Tristan: ok, thanks Lorelei._

_Rory: yeah thanks mom._

_Lorelei: no problem._

**Lorelei left Rory's room. She closed the door behind her to leave Rory and Tristan alone.**

**Rory got up walked over to her dresser and grabbed her pajama's which contained a tight short tank top and some pink boxers. She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom and changed. While she was changing Tristan was in her room and was looking around. He had a white wife-beater on and his shorts. Rory came back about 15 minutes later. He didn't hear Rory come in because she had left the door open. So she came in quietly. Dropped her clothes on the floor and went over to Tristan. She got up on her tip toes and kissed his neck. Tristan turned around and placed his hands on Rory's hips. Rory placed her hands on Tristan's arms. **

_Tristan: hey._

**Tristan pushed Rory out and held on to her hands. Tristan looked Rory up and down.**

_Tristan: well Ms.Gilmore**……**_

_Rory: well what?_

_Tristan: you look especially hot this evening._

_Rory: well thank you_

**He had his shorts on and a belt. Rory had dropped her hands and was playing with his belt. Rory finally unbuckled it and slipped it off and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and slid them down too. Then Rory moved his shirt up and took that off too.**

_Rory: well you look pretty hot yourself tonight._

**Rory leaned up and kissed him. Then broke away. She walked over to the door and closed it. Tristan watched Rory walk. He watched how her hips moved while she walked. She walked back over to him and leaned up and kissed his again. He really deepened the kiss. He pulled Rory so close to him as he could and tightened his grip on her hips. He then moved his hands to Rory's ass and grabbed it. That made her jump even closer to him if that was possible. He grabbed her ass even harder. She let a little moan out. Tristan then picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He still had his hands on her ass holding on tightly.**

_Next time: what will happen tonight?_


End file.
